Cold As You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.


A songfic using the Taylor Swift song, Cold As You. It's probably the most House/Cameron song I've ever heard. It's set somewhere in season one or two, before all the madness started. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Allison Cameron wasn't much of a party person.

Even when she was younger, she had never been one to stay out all night drinking and flirting with cute guys in bars and clubs. She preferred to stay inside, curled up with a good book or an old movie, and go running early the next morning.

And those habits stayed with her through medical school, up to the present. Currently it was a Friday night, and she had just settled in with a book when there was a rather loud knock on her front door. She groaned softly.

"Not now…"

The knocking persisted until she finally stood up and went to the front door. Pulling it open, she was only slightly surprised to see her boss, Gregory House, on the other side of the door.

No one knew it, but this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. The first time was almost three months ago. It was raining, and he had just shown up out of the blue, soaked to the bone. Of course she had let him in and cleaned him up, but shortly after, he had kissed her.

She leaned against the doorjamb and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't say a word, and finally she let him inside. As she closed the door, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around her middle and kissing her neck.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Several hours later, Cameron lay wide awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling but not really seeing it.

Beside her, House lay on his side, his breathing deep and even.

Turning her head, she watched his face as he slept. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she allow him to walk in every time, knowing the pain he would eventually cause her?

Outside, rain fell heavily against her window, and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

Sitting up, Cameron wrapped a sheet tightly around herself, then swung her long legs over the side of the bed.

Since her husband died almost ten years ago, Cameron had been reluctant to get involved with another man seriously. She had a few one night stands when she craved the warmth of a body beside hers, but that was always dangerous. Because when she awoke, she could almost pretend that Brian was with her again. But Brian was dead, and he was never coming back.

Gregory House was the only man since Brian that she could picture herself really being with. And at first, she had allowed herself to believe that, if she could just get close to him, she could win him over.

She snorted derisively. No, she hadn't won him over. He showed up occasionally at her apartment to have sex with her, but that was it. Sex.

A hand landed gently on her bare back, and she froze as a sleepy voice permeated her thoughts.

"Lay back down…"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him to get out of her apartment, and at the same time, she wanted him to tell her that he wanted to be with her, or at least that she meant more to him than a late night booty call.

But somehow, she doubted that would ever happen.

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending_

_Given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, ain't no use defending_

_Words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here_

_Thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere _

_Cold as you_

Monday evening, after Chase and Foreman had already left, Cameron gathered her things and stepped into House's office.

House was at his desk, playing a game on his computer. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

Cameron cleared her throat quietly. "I'm going home, House. Good night."

Glancing up at her, House slowly stood up and limped around his desk, leaning heavily on his cane. He came to a stop directly in front of her, close enough so he could see the shine of her blue-green eyes.

He was close, almost too close, and Cameron could feel her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

"What are you doing, House?" she finally whispered.

He didn't answer. His free hand came up and lightly ran down her arm, then moved to gently cup her cheek.

Her eyes slipped shut. "House…"

"Shh…" Moving even closer to her, he covered her mouth with his.

The kiss took her breath away, leaving her knees weak. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, but her heart begged her to continue. She raised her hand and rested it on the back of his neck, gently guiding him closer.

House broke the kiss slowly, and Cameron could see the desire clear in the cerulean depths of his eyes. How did he do this to her?

Offering her a half-smile, he ran his thumb along her flushed cheek before he stepped away and opened his office door for her. "Good night, Dr. Cameron."

She nodded, feeling a deep sense of disappointment as she moved in the direction of the door.

"Good night, House."

_You put up walls and paint them _

_All a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you _

_And wished them all away_

"House, not every relationship is based on a foundation of lies!"

"Of course they are! Everyone lies! Every single goddamn person in the world lies!"

Cameron growled, her hands curled into fists as she stood toe to toe with House. He was just as tense as she was, and there was a dark look on his face.

Chase and Foreman sat at the table in the middle of the board room, watching the verbal sparring with interest.

"That's not true!"

House sneered. "Of course you would think that, Dr. Cameron. You think that, deep down, every person is good and pure and melts over the sight of puppies and kittens. Well, they don't."

"And not every woman cheats on a man she's in a relationship with."

"You cheated on your dying husband."

She stared at him, and Chase and Foreman had the sense to leave the board room.

House took a step closer to her, pressing, "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," she ground out.

"Maybe not physically, but emotionally," House conceded. "What was his name? Joe, right?"

The blow came out of nowhere, sending House reeling backward several steps.

Cameron stared for a moment before rushing out of the room. She heard House call after her, but she didn't stop until she reached the privacy of the nearest bathroom. Locking herself in a stall, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

_And you come away _

_With a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer _

_With the nerve to adore you_

She had no idea how long she was in there, but eventually she managed to compose herself. Once she felt ready, she unlocked the door and went to the row of sinks.

Her reflection was terrible. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her cheeks were flushed. She turned the water faucet on and let the cold water run.

He had no right. He had no damn right to bring up a subject he knew nothing about. He didn't know Brian or Joe, and he certainly didn't know her state of mind when Brian's life was coming to an end. He wasn't there.

She splashed some water on her face, washing away the remnants of the tears she'd shed. He was a cruel and calculating son of a bitch, so why wasn't she surprised he would use her past to prove his point? He didn't care about the old wounds he reopened, or the new ones he inflicted.

He just didn't care.

Once she was finished washing her face, she dried her skin and looked at herself again. She looked halfway composed, and she decided that was good enough.

Throwing the paper towel away, she gave herself another moment before she left the safety of the bathroom and headed back into the dragon's lair.

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending_

_Given to a perfect day_

_So just walk away, ain't no use defending_

_Words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here_

_Thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere_

_Cold as you_

The night air was warm inside of Cameron's apartment as she lay curled up in her bed. Their patient had been saved once they figured out what his wife was lying about, and House had given Cameron a smug look.

She had ignored it and gone straight home to finish off a bottle of wine that was tucked in the back of one of her cabinets in her kitchen.

Now she was laying in her bed, curled up on her side with one hand tucked under her head. Outside she could hear the beginnings of another storm, much like the one she felt stirring in her very soul.

As she lay there, her sharp ears detected a noise coming from the living room. For a moment, she lay there, completely frozen. Then she heard the familiar sound of shoes being removed, and she scowled.

A minute later, he entered her bedroom, his shuffling gait suddenly deafening in the silence of the bedroom.

Her back was to him, and she remained still as he removed his shirt, then crawled into bed with her. She tensed when he pressed himself against her back and wrapped a strong arm around her. But she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Settling his head in the crook of her neck, House slid his hand under her nightshirt and settled it on her firm abdomen. "I'm sorry, Cameron," he whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

A tear slid down her cheek as his breathing grew deep and even.

_You never did give a damn thing, honey_

_But I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody _

_If I died, died for you, died for you_

The next morning, House woke up alone in Cameron's bed. His hand reached out, expecting to at least find warm sheets that would indicate she had just left recently.

The sheets were cold.

Groaning softly, he sat up in the bed, rubbing his aching thigh for a minute.

Cameron suddenly appeared in the doorway, leaning heavily against the doorjamb.

He looked up at her, grunting softly. "Morning."

Her expression soften fractionally, and she tossed a pill bottle at him.

He caught it, pulling the top off and dropping two tablets into his hand. Then he swallowed them dry.

She gave him a few minutes before speaking. "House…"

He held a hand up, and she could have sworn she saw a touch of regret in his eyes. "I was wrong yesterday, Cameron. I was an idiot."

She nodded.

He scrubbed a hand roughly over his face. "You deserve much better than me. We both know that."

"Yes, I do." But when had she ever done what was best for herself?

Breathing deeply, House extended his hand, and Cameron recognized the gesture. Slowly she crossed the floor, hesitating before she placed her hand in his. She knew that he wasn't good for her. He could be cruel, abusive, even sadistic. He was the coldest man she had ever known, but she was inexplicably drawn to him. She had shed tears over him and cursed his name more times than she could count. But she couldn't deny how she felt about him in spite of all of those things.

He slowly closed his fingers around her slender hand, and for the longest time, they remained there in a silence that threatened to consume them both.

But the truth was, they just didn't care.

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending_

_Given to a perfect day_

_Oh, every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you make_

_And now that I'm sitting here_

_Thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere_

_Cold as you_

The End.

A/N: A slightly happy ending. LMAO. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
